zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Palace of Twilight
Part 1 Return to the Mirror Chamber in Gerudo Desert to restore the Mirror to its former glory. It will open a portal leading to the Palace of Twilight. Climb the staircase into the mirror to enter the temple. Upon entering, you’ll find several friendly, but mutated Twilight inhabitants standing about. Ignore them for now and enter the door to the east. There are a couple of statue heads in Zant’s likeness at the far end of the room. They’re sneaky and will transport around the room. Destroy them with your sword when they appear to reveal a chest containing a Small Key. Now Clawshot onto one of the red tiles on the north side and drop down to open the locked door. Here you’ll find a large cloud of darkness in the center of the room. You’ll have to pass through it to open the chest on the northern side containing a Small Key. However, whenever Link passes through it, he will be transformed into wolf form. Use your senses to find and destroy the Zant statue milling about to make a chest appear containing a Compass. With both the compass and small key in tow, use the Clawshot on the northern tile and unlock the door. As you proceed to the end of the room, a hologram of Zant will appear. While he’ll summon various creatures to attack you, ignore them and focus primarily on Zant. He’ll teleport around the room; when he appears, run towards him while slicing with your sword. Once he’s done for, attack the hand to the north to release the glowing orb, known as a Sol. You’ll have to carry the Sol back to the main area of the temple, but as usual, it’s not as simple as it seems. The hand statue that was holding the Sol will come to life and attempt to snatch it back. Keep it at bay with arrows or the Clawshot. If it grabs the Sol, hit it with the same items to cause it to drop it. Since the sol keeps the dark fog at bay, carry it to the center of the room and place it on the circular hole in the ground to activate a staircase. Quickly run to the top and use the Clawshot to pull the Sol towards you. Move fast, otherwise the hand will grab the Sol and return it to its original position. Now carry it through the southern door. Repeat the process in this room and run to the top of the staircase. Leap off the south side and go through the door. Now dash towards the door. Just be careful not to drop the Sol, as it will roll down tilted floor giving the hand an easy opportunity to snatch it back. Take it back outside through the south door. Phew, take a breather as the hand won’t follow you outside. Take the Sol up to the central platform and drop it on one of the circular indents in the floor to make a platform appear. Ride it to the western building and enter the door. Clawshot onto one of the wall’s red tiles, then onto the ceiling and lower yourself to the floating blue platform. Then hop from one to the other to cross the room; but watch out for the energy balls blasted from the Zant head at the far end of the room – use your shield attack to deflect them. When at the other side, destroy the head to reveal a chest containing a Small Key. Unlock the door to continue on. Watch out for the three twilight creatures hiding in the shadows. Use your energy field to dispose of them as usual. Afterward, destroy the several Zant heads that appear to reveal a treasure chest. Now grapple onto the ceiling and then into the southeastern and southwestern corners to find the Map and a Small Key, respectively. Now Clawshot to the northern door to locate the Sol. But first you have to deal with another projection of Zant. Defeat him as before and grab the Sol in the northern part of the room. Drop it on the circular panel and grab it with the Clawshot once at the top of the staircase, then enter the door. Once you place the Sol in the center of this room, a large structure will emerge from the ground. Now grapple onto one of the tiles bordering the door you entered from and then latch onto the ceiling. Make your way to the 3rd ceiling tile from the north and drop onto the structure below. Run to the solid ground in the south and use the Clawshot to pull the Sol to you. Then exit through the southern door. Tip: If you place the Sol fast enough, the rising structure will block the hand from proceeding. Carry the Sol across the floating blue platforms. When you reach the pillar with the two black orbs, stand by them for a few seconds to let the Sol charge them up, which will materialize a platform below your feet that will carry you to the end of the room.\ Note: If you fall off, take the Sol to the black orb in the northern end of the room and ride the platform that appears to the beginning. Once outside, drop it on the other circular slot to infuse the Master Sword with Light, letting it cut through the shadows. Part 2 Now head north and use the spin attack on the dark waterfall to make it temporarily dissipate and jump the gap to go through the door. Use your spin attack to make the darkness retreat, then grab the two Sols to the north and place them on the center slots to make a staircase rise. Climb it and hit the black orb at the top with your sword to make a blue platform appear. Ride this to the three additional dark orbs on the opposite side. Take down the Zant heads roaming the area and then open the chest that appears to obtain a small key. Now use your spin attack from the middle of the three dark orbs to create a platform that will carry you to the locked door. Use your spin attack on the waterfall of darkness and jump through it. Then use the Clawshot on the tiles above you to work your way up to a chest containing the Big Key. Cut through the darkness again and jump to the ground below. Now use your spin attack on the two black orbs on the east side and ride the platform that materialized over to the platform to the south. Destroy the Zant head there, then trigger the pair of orbs again and ride the platform back to the central area. There will be size more Zant heads waiting for you; destroy them to reveal a chest with a Small Key. Proceed through the nearby locked door. Destroy the Twilight creatures that appear after you enter, and then use your sword to get through the fog. Use the spin attack on the four dark orbs and ride the platform that appears. It will take you to four more platforms; jump to the eastern one to be taken to two additional platforms. Jump to the one on your left up to a ledge. Afterward, jump onto the west platform up to three ledges. As it moves past them, grapple to the red tile on the wall and kill the Zant head. Subsequently, latch onto the high ceiling tile to the east and drop onto the floating platform as it passes by. From there, latch onto the eastern tile. Destroy the Zant head and open the chest that appears to get a small key. Now hop to the closest platform and enter the locked door. Destroy the plethora of Twilight creatures that drop from above then use the Boss Key on the door to fight Zant. Temple Boss - Zant Fighting Zant is like playing through a "flashback" episodes of your favorite sitcom, except less lame. There are six stages to this epic battle and all but one of them occurs in a previous boss's arena. Zant will also switch his fighting style between these segments to reflect the arena, so make sure you're using the proper equipment to tackle him. Part 1 Zant begins the battle by firing several energy balls at you while hovering over the poisonous pond. Z-target him and use your shield to deflect them, then toss your Gale Boomerang at him when you have the chance to bring him to shore. Once he’s close, hammer away with your sword. Repeat this a few times to enter the next stage. Part 2 Zant will warp from one part of the platform to the next, and will jump up and down to rock the arena. Equip the iron boots to avoid being knocked off during this part, but take them off when he begins to fire the energy balls toward you. This will tire him out, so attack him while he recovers. Part 3 Since the battle is now underwater, equip the Zora Armor and Iron Boots and fire your Clawshot at him once he’s visible through the mouth piece of the helmet. If you’re quick, you can prevent him from firing off his energy balls. Afterward, four helmets will rise emerge from the ground. Find the one containing Zant and beat him as before. Part 4 Wait for Zant to fire at you from the pillars and then roll into it a few times to knock him off letting you slash at him. Part 5 Zant will transform into a giant for this portion. Watch for his reflection in the icy surface to prevent him from landing on you. Once he drops, use the Ball and Chain on one of his feet to shrink him down to size. Slash at mini-Zant with your sword to defeat him. Part 6 Zant has several attacks during this portion, most of which attempt to push you into the surrounding barrier. You can attack him when he does his slow slashes while walking towards you; however, the most ideal time is after he uses his spinning attack (which you can guard against with your shield). He’ll pause for a few seconds afterward to recuperate; just slash away with your sword to do him in once and for all. You’ll be awarded with a Heart Container. Now it's time to tackle Hyrule Castle. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 15